the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalidah Attack/Recovery
Plot overview: Kairi's group trek through a dark forest carefully, being warned by Christopher and Louis about watching out for some monsters called Kalidahs. Suddenly, a Kalidah appears upon Charmy and Tentomon hearing it and screaming and Kairi's group is almost ambushed by the Kalidah. But despite Daffy getting clawed in his arm, Sonic's group and Louis bravely held back the Kalidah as Kairi's group run to another chasm and with Espio and Tentomon's help, cuts down a nearby tree and used it as a bridge to cross. Then after Sonic's group and Louis caught up with Kairi's group, they lure the Kalidah to the bridge and Espio cuts the tree bridge, making the Kalidah fall to its doom into the chasm. Then they run away when.... (Noticing two key-shaped swords, one silver with a gold handle and the other pink with flowers on them, Sora and Kairi ran up to them, grabbed them, the gold and silver one for Sora and the pink flowered one for Kairi, and looked at them, for they looked amazing. Then Ash called out to them) Ash: Sora, Kairi, come on! (Sora and Kairi nods and ran back to the others, carrying the key-shaped swords. Upon sitting down, the group panted in exhaustion from all the running and laughed, all except Bugs' group, that is) Bugs: What’s so funny? Daffy is hurt! (They stopped laughing upon hearing him and noticed Daffy clutching his clawed elbow) Mei: Are you okay? Ace: Does it look like I’m okay? (He removed his hand off his elbow to expose a cut on it with the part of his sleeve ripped from where he was cut and some blood on it and his hand as well) Satsuki: (Gasps) He’s bleeding terribly! (They run into the forest to take shelter and recover since it’s now night. Up in the sky, Diablo saw this with a glare and flew away. Back at Maleficent’s castle, Diablo flew into her upper tower room and cawed at her. She calmly got shocked) Maleficent: What? They’re almost to Emerald City?! And Kiki is with them?! (She glared and used her magic on her wand to communicate with Hunter J. Elsewhere, Hunter J, who is still heading her way to get the color-making shells, heard a beep on her visor. She puts them on and answered) Hunter J: What is it, Maleficent? (Silence, then….) Hunter J: What?! Those brats and her friends are almost to Emerald City?! And who’s with them? (She listened, then she got shocked) Hunter J: What?! Kiki is out of the tower?! (She got angry) Hunter J: Alright! I’ll meet up with you! (She deactivated her communicator, removed her visor in a fury, and teleported back to the castle. Upon her arrival, Maleficent then noticed her in calm anger and spoke up) Maleficent: Shocking, is it? Hunter J: Indeed! I cannot believe Kiki would deceive me like that! Maleficent: What do you mean, “deceive you?” Hunter J: She wanted to see those stupid lanterns in Emerald City! But now I am extremely livid and concerned that if she does, she might eventually find out the truth about herself! Maleficent: So she tricked you into leaving the tower, right? Hunter J: Yes. She claimed she wanted more paint, but that, I now realize, was bogus! Maleficent: Have patience. If she refuses to return to the tower, then we’ll think of something to stop her and her new friends, and make her return, through a deceit of your own. Hunter J: (Thinks it over) Deceit of my own, huh? (She smirked evilly) Hunter J: I like that idea. (She changed the subject) Hunter J: Anyway, where is she now? Maleficent: In the forest past the trench, according to Diablo. And to recap, if she refuses, then we’ll come up with something to make her return to you and take care of her friends. Hunter J: (Nods with an evil smirk) Got it. (They then teleport themselves out of the castle to get to the forest) Coming up: Satsuki’s group rest for the night and learn more of Kiki’s healing powers, as well as the rest of the Gangreen Gang's precious belongings and talents. Then later, Kiki and Hunter J reunite for a brief moment and Hunter J tries to persuade Kiki into returning to the tower, but will Kiki stand her ground and make her mother leave her and her friends alone? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes